10 Seconds to Go
by Watermelondrea
Summary: During recent events, the Boss of Inutaisho's Law Firm and his Wife died in a plane accident. The two sons are alive but severely injured, Both are in critical condition. The Inu's were about to go on a family vacation before the plane exploded.
1. Prologue: 10 Seconds to Go

Disclaimer: Do Not Own.

Warning: OCC-ness and Yaoi. Don't like, don't read

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

'Background talking or sounds'

_Action_

* * *

"Ne, Sesshomaru, Ne, Ne! Look!" Inuyasha held up his 'A' paper to his older brother, smiling happily as he crouch next to his brothers desk. Inuyasha was the youngest of the Inu brothers at the age of 15. He had long white hair, that cascaded down his back freely. He had big gold eyes, that twinkled whenever he smiled. His rosy lips would pull back whenever he flashed his pearly white teeth, with dangerously sharp canines. Some of the other students even called him 'Dog boy' but Inuyasha knew that they were just kidding.

"Very good, otouto. Now all you have to do is bring up your Mathematics grade." Sesshomaru smiled down to the now pouting boy and patted his head. Sesshomaru was the oldest of the Inu brothers and in his last year of high school. He was the spitting image of his mother, but with harder features, while Inuyasha looked exactly like his father. Sesshomaru's face was much more feminine than others but still had a sort of masculine, mysterious look. He had long white hair, like his brother but wore it in a pony tail to keep it out of his face.

"Well not everybody can be perfect like you, Sesshomaru." The youngest Inu mumbled, crossing his arms in a childish way, even though he was in 10th grade.

Sesshomaru frowned at his brother and lifted his face with one finger. "The most important thing is that you try your hardest and that is all anyone will ever ask of you, Inuyasha." A soft smile graced Sesshomaru's lips as praised his younger brother once more.

"Coddling your brother once more I see." A voice spoke from across the room to the two brothers.

"Misaki, what do you want?" Sesshomaru's cold voice asked to the young teenage girl who looked at the younger boy with disgust.

"So cold, I just wanted to talk to you, _Sesshomaru_." Inuyasha did not like how she was eying his older brother like he was a piece of meat. He saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow at the way the girl purred his name in the corner of his eye. "And, what might you be doing here you little brat. Go back to your class!" She stood up, chest high looking down at the young boy.

"He doesn't _have_ to do anything." Sesshomaru growled at the annoying girl. His chair slid back smoothly as he rose from the chair to bring his brother back onto his feet. "Now I want you to go back to your class and when schools are over wait for me at the gate, okay?" He said, brushing off his brothers school uniform.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Inuyasha laughed as he bounced away, flipping one of the other 12th grade girls' skirts in the process. Of course the girl blushed and cursed at him, saying something about a 'damned dog.'

"Honestly, why do you treat him like a toddler? He's Fifteen! Sooner or later you'll have to let him go, and when that day comes I will be there to take you for myself." Her rambling went on but Sesshomaru just tuned her out, still focusing on the part about letting him go.

_'That will never happen.' _He swore to himself.

The day progressed from there on, Sesshomaru was crushed on by many girls while Inuyasha was playing pranks on all of his teachers, earning him two detentions the following week. When school was out, Inuyasha waited for his older brother at the gate, like he was told. After about five minutes he was his brother coming towards him followed by many of his fan girls. Each one wanting to get his attention, but none of the succeeding.

"Aniki!" Inuyasha waved energetically to his big brother, the many girls behind him glared. "I was waiting forever, where have you been?" He ran up to Sesshomaru and whined.

"I had to hand in a paper to my Japanese teacher. Gomenasai." Sesshomaru scratched the back of his head and grinned to his younger brother.

"Well I guess it's okay!" Inuyasha smiled happily to his older brother. Sesshomaru smiled back and patted his head, both of them having a brotherly-love moment not noticing the many stares they received.

'Geez, Why does he only like his younger brother? So unfair!'

'Brother complex?' Many of the girls frowned and walked away, some of the first years even began to cry.

"You have a lot of fan girls, Aniki." Inuyasha hopped towards the black limo at the end of the sidewalk. "But I guess I can understand it because Aniki is the best!" Sesshomaru's world became brighter just from those words alone.

"Ahh, My dear little brother, you're so good to me." Sesshomaru hugged him younger sibling and rubbed his head in a loving way.

"Sesshy." Wrapping his arms around his older brothers' torso, Inuyasha hugged him back, nuzzling into his chest in the cutest way. Inuyasha really did love his older brother, not only loved, he adored him, he looked up to him, he wanted to be just like him. "I wish I was more like you..." He stated sadly.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and he released his younger brother from his grasp. "Let's get going Inuyasha." He turned to the waiting vehicle and walked away, knowing that the younger was skipping towards him happily. He dug his nails into his palm, each one leaving a deep imprint.

_'No you don't'_

* * *

"Papa! Mama! Welcome back! Uh I was just wondering...Well..." Inuyasha's eyes were shifting and he was nervous, but then Sesshomaru gave him an encouraging hug and he smiled. "We never spend anytime together anymore, and I wanted to know if we could go on a family vacation?" Inuyasha shyly asked his parents when they walked through the front door. They young pair of brothers' parents were taking off their shoes when they looked to the young boy who was hanging off of his brother's neck when he addressed them.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought them to Italy with us, now look at the habit he's gotten into now! Calling me 'Papa'?" The father mumbled to his wife.

"Oh hush up!" Their mother smack him playfully on the arm, ignoring the small 'ouch!' that was emitted by her husband. "Where would you like to go Inuyasha?" She smiled to the now smiling boy.

"Oh, oh, Mama! Let's go to the Spice Island Beach Resort! It's gonna be sooo much fun~! I'm so excited!" Inuyasha was now bouncing all over the place, rambling about how famous it was and how he had always wanted to go there.

"Hehe, Now now Inuyasha you just go with Sesshomaru and study for your classes, while 'Papa' and I go make the reservations. And make sure you pack your bag's because we're heading out tomorrow morning!" She giggled as Inuyasha ran up to her to give her a peck on the cheek and a great big hug, then going off into the living room, bringing his brother along with him.

"But Honey, we have work to do! We won't have time to drop the kids off at the island, come back and-"

"We are _not _dropping my children at the island! We are going to take off work and go spend some family time with them. Just like when they were young." She smiled softly reminiscing about how they used to do everything together as a family.

Inutaisho smiled as well. "Well, I'll call the office to tell them that we won't be showing up for the next week."

"That's the hubby I know!" She giggled to her husband, kissing him on the lips sweetly.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, wake up! Anikiii~! It's time to board the plane!" An excited Inuyasha shook the groggy Sesshomaru. He crack one eye open to see the plane all ready to go. The plane wasn't gigantic, for it was a private plane, but inside it was most luxurious. It was more like a small living room than an Airplane.

"It's been forever since we've been on this plane, don't you agree Sesshy?" Inuyasha was holding onto his brother's arm as they walked up the stairs to the main part of the small aircraft.

Sesshomaru just smiled down to his beloved brother and said a simple "Yeah."

"Okay kids inside the plane! We're off to the islands!" Their mother yelled with her margarita already in her hand.

"Well, somebody's ecstatic." Sesshomaru whispered to his younger brother who giggled and held onto his brother's arm even tighter.

"I'm so excited Aniki! We're actually going on a family vacation, all of us! Thank you, Sesshy." The young boy smiled beautifully to his brother who blushed lightly and cleared his throat, muttering a 'Hn' in return.

Is everyone here? We're about to take off." Their father asked, looking around the cabin to see his wife sipping on her margarita gazing at her two children who were talking to each other gleefully. "Cute aren't they?" He sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her thin shoulders.

"Yes...They're ours." She smiled to her husband and stroked his cheek in a loving manner before one of the flight attendants came up to her and bowed muttering "The plane will be taking off now."

"Hey Sesshomaru, the plane is moving now!" Inuyasha squeezed his brother's arm while looking out the window.

_** 1**_

"I booked the feast for right after we land so don't eat too much on the plane Inuyasha." Their mother giggled when she sipped from her coconut cup once more.

"Yeah, Mmn I can taste the food now, Can't you Sesshomaru?"

_** 2**_

"Inuyasha, it isn't wise to press your face against the glass like that." Sesshomaru advised his younger brother.

"And why not?" The youngest Inu pouted.

"Because if something happends, your face will be stuck like that forever!" Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, while his brother looked at him like he was crazy."

_** 3**_

Inuyasha giggled when he felt the lifting feeling in his gut as they were taking off.

_** 4**_

Their parents cuddled up together on the sofa, each taking turns sipping from the cup.

_** 5**_

"Hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said for about the billionth time.

_Glomp!_

_** 6**_

"Haha, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru laughed when his brother put his arms around Inuyasha's waist.

_** 7**_

A Smile.

_** 8**_

A Hug.

_** 9**_

A Kiss.

_**10**_

_** Boom!**_

**Inu Family Tragedy!**

_During a recent event, the boss of The Inutaisho's Law Firm and his Wife dies in a plane accident. The two sons are said to be alive but severely injured, Both have been in critical condition since seven o'clock yesterday at St. Luke's International Hospital. _

_The explosion occurred around 6:49 am, over Privy Airport Highway. Luckily none of the drivers were injured but all of the plane crew were pronounced dead at the scene. Detectives suggest that the plane was rigged with explosives before the plane took off. None can be traced to the source though. _

_T__he Inu's were about to go on vacation, as a family before the plane exploded._

_(See pg. 13 for more...) _

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope that you click the review button down there and leave me some feedback! Thanks :D

~Watermelondrea


	2. Chapter 2: Milton Academy

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Big Thank you to the anonymous review that inspired me to finish the chapter after like 3 or four months!

WARNING: Contains OCC-ness and Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

'Background talking or sounds'

_Action_

* * *

_Milton Academy, Massachusetts_

_Milton's goal is to help students embrace a world larger than the one they know, to broaden their grasp of that world, and to deepen their understanding of themselves. The faculty asks a lot of students — to make a rigorous commitment to thinking and doing in every activity they undertake and to take responsibility for their learning; for those who make that commitment and take on that responsibility, the rewards are deep and lasting — a foundation not just for learning but for living as well. _

_~Milton Academy_

* * *

'Foreigner's? Look at their car, must be rich!'

'Are they new? The one on the left is kinda cute, hehe!'

'What's with the kid in the white though?'

Whispers filled the main walkway as two young men stepped out of a black Maserati Quattroporte. The clearly older one, getting out first and then turning to help the younger one out of the car.

The older of the two had dazzling yellow eyes and was wearing a white yukata with red coloring the ends of both sleeves. His slim hand was holding the younger ones hand but his other hand, the left one, was not there. As a matter of face his whole left arm was missing, so the yukata sleeve hung off his broad shoulder.

As the younger one stepped out of the car, it seemed as if he would brake if the wind blew. He was rather delicate looking and was wearing a pure white yukata. It was more feminine than the older one's but still, obviously, was one that a male would wear. His face was his most fragile feature, like it was hand crafted from glass. His eyes, though, were covered by a while strip of cloth. A better description would be a blindfold. It wrapped loosely around his face and draped behind his ears, the ends hanging down to his shoulders.

"Come, Inuyasha." The older one said, his voice as smooth as silk as he guided the blindfolded one, whose name appeared to be Inuyasha, to the main building, 'Warren Hall'.

The two seemed to float towards the door, all others just starring at them, when out of nowhere a young girl come up in front the two and smiled brightly at them.

"Hi-ya! My name is Kikyo, and you must be new here. Am I right?" She smiled and held out her left hand for a greeting.

"Yes. I am Sesshomaru." The man named Sesshomaru said to the young girl, not even bothering to hold out his hand. He looked the young women up and down. She was very busty and had an hourglass figure. Her ebony hair flowed down her back. He snorted. _'Nothing Special.'_

"I am the dean's daughter, so I'm pretty much a big deal around here, and you seem like my type too." She purred, squeezing her breasts together in a rather suggestive way. She pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes, which had way too much mascara on them.

"Sesshomaru?" A small voice said from behind the cold man. "Why did we stop?" A white head popped out of Sesshomaru's left side and looked up with the most innocent look ever.

"And who might this be?" The young woman smiled cruelly and reached out to cup Inuyasha's face but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand that was previously holding the other Inu's.

"_This_ is my _precious _younger brother, Inuyasha. Please refrain from touching him." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman, his hand returning to the younger one's.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha!" An old man's voice was heard rushing to greet the two.

"Dad?" Kikyo questioned when she saw her father as well as a couple other superintendents following behind him. "What-?"

"Hush honey, daddy has work to do." He whispered to the shocked girl and turned back around to the brothers. "I hope my daughter didn't bother you much!"

"Hn." Was all that Sesshomaru said before briefly looking that the girl in disgust and then turning his head back to the old man. "Before anything I would like to discuss the rooming and Inuyasha's schedule." Said boy jumped at the mention of his name and squeezed his brother's hand tightly.

"Very Well, let us go to my office." He said nervously and led them away to the building, leaving a very confused girl behind.

"Father never goes to greet any newcomer like that. They must be very important." She mumbled to herself and them giggled. _'This was going to be fun.' _

* * *

"So we have come to the conclusion that we will be staying at our town house in the area and Inuyasha's classes will be the teachers that I have asked for correct?" Sesshomaru looked at the man coldly, watching him gather his papers.

"Yes, everything has been set up for you two." The Dean smiled and handed them two pieces of paper. "Here are your schedules, and a map of the campus. I hope you both enjoy your experience here."

"I hope so as well." Sesshomaru said coolly and grabbed a shitting Inuyasha's hand, pulling him up to his feet and leading him out of the building.

"How are you feeling Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked kindly to his younger brother, stroking his cheek in a concerned manner.

Inuyasha blushed and blindly held his hands up to touch his siblings strong arm. "Sesshy..." He whined. "I'm okay really!" He said with a small smile.

"That's good." His hand lingered on the rosy cheek for a moment longer and then traveled down to grasp Inuyasha's once again. "Now, classes are just now starting for the day." Sesshomaru began walking at a fast pace with Inuyasha trailing behind him. "I will sit in your classes for today but tomorrow I will attend my own, okay?"

"You don't have to go to class with me brother." Inuyasha pouted.

"I want to make sure this is the right environment for you Inuyasha." The older one frowned but continued to walk briskly to Inuyasha's first class. Latin with Ms. Pompkin.

* * *

"Class umm, Ah- Please stop throwing that! Take a seat please." A rather young woman softly spoke to the class. Though half of the class wasn't even listening to her. She was wearing glasses and looked more like a scare crow than a human. Once the class was settled, she opened the door and let the pair of brothers inside the room. "This is Inuyasha Inu, and his older brother Sesshomaru Inu, who will be joining him in the class today." She smiled and the students gawked at the beautiful brothers.

They whispered and a couple of the girls in t he back of the class giggled. Sesshomaru's face was blank and Inuyasha was blushing slightly, his hand tugged softly at his brothers sleeve and Sesshomaru led them to the two empty seat, right in the center of the room.

The children around them asking question after question. 'Where are you guys from?' 'When did you get here?' 'Is that your natural hair color?' 'Do you have a sister?' 'Are you staying in the dorms?'

Inuyasha's mind was reeling and he didn't know which way to turn his head because of all the voices surrounding him. He was scared and clutched his brothers sleeve even tighter. Sesshomaru took notice and motioned for the teacher to do something.

"Sit, sit! You can chatter at lunch but for now we will continue our lesson." The student took their seat, albeit reluctantly. The quieted and the teacher continued to teach them the Lesson. "Turn to page 105 in your book and I want one person to raise their hand If they think they can translate the paragraph. It is an excerpt from Miserabile Corpus. I don't expect you to get it all the first time but you should know at least half the words." She smiled and the class murmured about how impossible this was. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and watched as Inuyasha opened the specially made book that was in Braille. He flipped through the pages and felt the bottom right corner for the number. He stopped and moved his hands over the paragraph on the page. He muttered a few words in Latin and then raised his hand shyly.

"That was quick Inuyasha. But go ahead." She smiled at him and he stood and delivered the translation with ease.

"'Ubi est, mors, vistoria tua? Ubi est, mors, stimulus tuus?" Philus campanam per monasterium resonantem audit et legere desinit. "Nunc corpus Theodori sepeliemus, o pueri," inquit, "et vos unam horam sine me laborabitis et opera perficietis," et per genas lacrimas fundens bibliothecam relinquit.' Which roughly translates to 'Where is thy victory, death, where is, death, thy sting? Philus heard the bells resonate through the monastery and stopped reading. "Now we shall bury the body of Theodorus, boys," he said, "and you will work without me for an hour and finish the work," and with tears streaming down his cheeks he left the library.'" He finished and blushed slightly at the lack of noise. He quickly sat and his brother whispered words of praise to him.

"V-very good Inuyasha. That was, well, perfect!" The teacher smiled and the students' eyes were wide with shock. Not even half of the class had known what the first sentence said let alone the whole paragraph!

The rest of the class went on without a hitch and when the bell rang people swarmed from all sides to talk to Inuyasha and his brother. Most girls were talking to Sesshomaru but almost all of the boys were intimidated by him and eagerly talked to Inuyasha.

Both the brothers were overwhelmed but Sesshomaru showed no signs of it while Inuyasha was shaking slightly, not knowing what to do exactly. Since he couldn't see the people, there just seemed to be voices surrounding him, and male voices at that. Booming, deep voices that scared Inuyasha.

"Quit crowding like that people! Don't you see you're making him nervous?" A girls voice rang in Inuyasha's ear and he was thankful to that voice when he heard all the other voices lower to a murmur and eventually fade away.

He felt a hand grabbing his and he flinched and pulled away. "Oh I'm sorry!" Her voice said in a concerned manner. "I'm Kagome! I do hope we can be friends." Her voice was light and bubbly. Inuyasha smiled a little.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Ah! He speaks!" Another girls voice said from behind him. "I'm Sango!" She said happily and giggles which made Inuyasha giggle as well.

"And I'm Miroku, Sango's boyfriend." A male voice said then he heard a smack and flinched.

"You are not!" She said angrily but there wasn't really any heat behind the words.

"Oh Sango you will be mine all too soon!" And that earned him another slap. Inuyasha laughed quietly catching everyone's attention. So Inuyasha where are you from and what brings you to this school?" Miroku asked.

"I am from Japan." He said quietly. "My brother and I moved here about three years ago."

"Inuyasha?" His brother's hand was on my shoulder and Inuyasha could tell that he was worried.

"I'll be okay brother. You can go ahead to your class." Inuyasha quietly told his brother. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and sighed in defeat.

"All right, just...Don't go anywhere after class. I'll come and get you." He leaned forward and kissed his brother on the cheek making Inuyasha blush a bit and the other three jaws drop. "Take care of him." Sesshomaru told them while they were getting themselves back together.

Miroku looked to Inuyasha when the older brother was gone and said to him "Dude, does he have some type of brother complex? All I got from my brothers were punches which they called 'love-taps'." He shivered and Sango slapped his arm.

"Of course not Miroku! He just loves his little brother is all." She smiled softly and Kagome giggled making Inuyasha blush even more. "So what were you planning on doing after school, Inuyasha? If you want we could all go out for some pizza or something!"

"Yeah, It'll be fun!" Kagome told Inuyasha. "Oh, and I heard that the new shopping mall just opened we could go there too." She turned to Sango and they began chatting about getting new clothes and such.

"Oh brother," Miroku sighed and put his arm on Inuyasha's shoulder who flinched a bit. "Never want to get dragged to go shopping with them, it's a nightmare! One time, they actually made me try on dresses because I 'have a girly enough figure to model' or something stupid like that." He sighed in exasperation.

Inuyasha giggled and answered back quietly. "I don't know, it might be fun. But my brother might have had something planned so I should really ask him first." The girls decided to jump in on the conversation just then.

"Ask your brother? Why not ask your parents instead?" Kagome asked and cocked he head to the side a bit.

"Oh, well my parents...died three years ago." He said with a sad voice that tugged at the hearts of his newly founded friends.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome started. "If you don't mind me asking...How did they...go?"

"There was an accident..." Inuyasha had a small smile on his face and nobody spoke for a while. There was an awkward quietness around them, no one wanted to speak in fear that they would say the wrong thing. It was Miroku that broke the silence.

"You and your brother could come out for pizza, I'm sure that he wants to see more of the town as well." He said with a hint of hopefulness. His gaze shifted between the girls and Inuyasha.

"Uh, yeah! We could get to know more about you and your brother." Sango said happily and Kagome was nodding excitedly next to her.

Inuyasha was taken aback for a second. He smiled a blindingly happy smile. "Okay!"

* * *

A/N: I will be continuing this story and don't worry the chapters aren't going to take months to get out :D I might get sidetracked sometimes because right now my 1st priority would be 'Dangerously In Love' but this will be my number 2!

Hope you liked the chapter and Review please, they're the only things things that make me smile before school in the mornings :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Friends

A/N: I know what you're going to say and I don't even want to hear anybody say it. This chapter is late. I was actually thinking about dropping this story but then, very conveniently, I got a PM from PhoenixDiamond, saying that they would like to read more of the story! And I started writing again but, to me, it felt like the chapter was just a bunch of shit so I scrapped it and began with a totally new chapter. It seems that whenever I'm thinking of dropping a story someone always writes me a PM or a review and I get motivated again.

The lullaby is 'Dango Daikazoku' by 'Chata'.

WARNING: YAOI, INUCEST

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do own the plot.

Review Time!

mochiusagi- It seems like you're always my 1st reviewer XD

KISSES UPDATE: *blushes* Thank you for the wonderful review gurly!

Red Bunny: Thank you for enjoying the story!

Rose: Thanks

*no name*: Thank you and I am glad they're alive as well

Star: Hopefully it will get uber good once we dive into this story which will be very soon

starlight: Thank you and you're right. I should probably work on updating sooner

Nikkie23534: LOL well sorry about that XD It was 4 months Xd But I promise the next one wont be! (That's what I said last time too isn't it?)

TigerDemonOwnz: Thank you

Lunar Madness: Thanks!

Water Lily: Thank you Thank you!

Allyon Everstone: Yes Inuyasha is blind in this story and thank you!

revan225: Oh thank you :D

xxxwallflowerxxx: Here ya go gurl!

Black Rose Of Twilight: Thank you for the wonderful advice! From now on I'm just going to try and ignore all of the haters, and not get so worked up cause I know, deep in my heart, that they're just trollin'.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the front door to his and Inuyasha's new home and led him and his brother inside. Everything seemed to be in place, but they would have to get rid of the paint smell. He frowned deeply but began to remove his brother's shoes and then his shoes.

After school Sesshomaru accompanied his younger brother and his three friends to the pizza parlor where he watched over his sweet younger brother and came to conclusions about all three of his brothers new friends. Kagome seemed to be the heart of the group, a kind young girl but a bit self centered and needy. Sango was the more mature of the three and seemed to be rational and level headed. Both two had rather good qualities rather than the boy. Miroku was loud, rambunctious, and most of all a pervert.

"Today was fun Oniisama. Thank you for taking me to get pizza with my friends." Inuyasha squeezed his brothers hand tightly and smiled. Sesshomaru's frown melted right off his face and formed a smile instead.

"You're welcome, otouto." Sesshomaru kissed his brother lovingly on the cheek and led him up the stairs, which were conveniently placed across from the front door. "Now let's let you cleaned up." Inuyasha blushed heavily and stepped with caution in front of his brother. Even though he knew that Sesshomaru would never let him run into any walls, it was always good to be cautious.

Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha and opened the first door on his left, revealing a rather large bath area. There was a large jacuzzi tub and two connected sinks across from it, with a chair. In one corner there was a large shower and in the other, closer to the sinks, a toilet. They walked into together and Sesshomaru shut the door behind them.

"How did you like my friends, Oniisama?" Inuyasha asked timidly whilst beginning to take off his clothes.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a moment and then went to turn on the water to the large tub. He closed the drain and poured a bottle lavender scented soap into the running water. "They were very nice, though I think that Miroku should be mindful about what he does around you. I don't want him installing unfavorable behaviors into your head." Sesshomaru said moving back to his brother who was having trouble with the tie behind his back. The eldest of the two finished removing Inuyasha's clothes and the fold shielding Inuyasha's eyes from the cruel world.

Every time Sesshomaru removed the fold from his beloved brother's eyes his heart sank. Misery settles in the pit of Sesshomaru's stomach and his eyes screwed shut in pain. Not physically but mentally. The pain of knowing that his mistake caused Inuyasha's blindness. The skin on his eyes were not of the porcelain that blessed the rest of his body with, but an ugly brown and black color. One could clearly see the story of how the flames scarred the innocent eyes of a young boy. Sesshomaru rested his forehead on Inuyasha's. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Inuyasha searched blindly for his brothers hand. The two brother's hands connected and Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over his brother's soft hand and smiled softly. "It's not your fault, Oniisama."

Sesshomaru sighed softly and relished in the moment. His brother was all that mattered after their parents died. It was his responsibility to keep his brother happy and healthy. Disregarding his own everything for Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's meaning in life. Sesshomaru smiled and looked at his younger sibling's eyes. "Come Inuyasha, I must put the ointment on your eyes." Sesshomaru brushed back his brother's long silver bangs to inspect it closer.

Sesshomaru set Inuyasha on the seat next to the sinks and rummaged through the drawer until he found the cream. Unscrewing the lid Sesshomaru gently pushed back his brother's soft bangs and dabbed the white cream onto the scars. "Open your eyes brother." Sesshomaru said softly.

Complying with his brother's wishes Inuyasha hesitantly opened his eyes, which were stinging a bit. "It hurts, Oniisama."

Sesshomaru frowned, looking deep into his brother's blue eyes. "It'll be over soon." Sesshomaru went back to the drawer to find the eye drops and hit his hand against. Something sharp and cold. He ran his thumb over it quickly and pulled back almost instantly. It was a knife. "Shit. Those mover's are getting a deduction from their pay." He mumbled to himself.

"Is everything okay?" Inuyasha reached his hands up but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"It's fine, just a little cut." Sesshomaru reassured Inuyasha but his brother became even more worried.

"It wasn't your fault Oniisama! If anything it was my fault, I'm sorry, Oniisama." Inuyasha rambled on but then became quiet.

"Hush, Inuyasha I'm fine." He reassured his younger brother, while reaching for the band-aids. He handed the band aid to his brother to put on the wounded finger. Inuyasha unwrapped it and felt over his brother's hand for the knife cut. Once he felt a warm liquid underneath his finger pads, he carefully wrapped the band-aid around the wound. He held his brother's hand and gently kissed the injured thumb.

"It's just, I...always think about back then, and I worry that you'll start cutting yourself again...and I worry about you." Sobbing quietly, Inuyasha spoke to his brother, clenching the injured hand to his chest. "Just promise me once more, Oniisama."

The oldest Inu looked at his weeping brother and felt a harsh tug on his heart. He lowered himself to eye level with his brother and kissed him on the cheek, moving down to nuzzle the hollow of his neck. "I promise, otouto." The two brother's stayed in that position for a while longer until Inuyasha sneezed, jerking his body violently. "Now Inuyasha, you must bathe and get to bed." Sesshomaru slid his hand around his brother's waist and led him to the bath, turning off the hot water. He took off the rest of his brother's clothing and his own clothing as well.

Inuyasha felt around for the tub and all but melted into the delectable hot water. "Oniisama?" Inuyasha inquired and was responded with a soft caress on his head. Inuyasha leaned into the soft touch and smiled.

Sesshomaru got into the tub facing his brother and grabbed the pouf and gathered the soapy water. The lavender scented suds became apparent on the soft bathing device and Sesshomaru took his brothers arm. He ran the pouf in circles on his brother's arm and hummed softly to himself and his brother.

Inuyasha was enjoying the nice bath so much that he didn't even notice that he was nodding off to sleep. Hanging on the edge of unconsciousness, he muttered. "Mother's lullaby. Such a nice sound."

Sliding behind his brother and onto the tub ledge, Sesshomaru got the shampoo and lathered it into his brother's hair. Making sure to get every square inch of his brother's scalp. Gently running his long fingers through his brother's silver tresses. The low humming vibrated deep within Sesshomaru's chest and throughout the bath, lulling Inuyasha to sleep.

When The older brother deemed Inuyasha's hair clean he stroked Inuyasha's soft smooth skin and whispered in his ear. "Inuyasha, wake up. We have to wash the soap out of your hair." Inuyasha straightened his back and let out a big catlike yawn. He turned around to Sesshomaru and outstretched his arms for his brother to help him out of the tub.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and shakily got to his feet. Sesshomaru led his brother out of the soapy water and pulled the plug on the drain. He ushered him to the shower area and washed all of the soap from his and Inuyasha's bodies. "Let's get to bed." Sesshomaru smiled as he dried his naked brother off with a towel.

When they arrived at Inuyasha's bedroom, Sesshomaru tucked his cherished younger brother in the bed. "Good Night Inuyasha." He kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and stroked his hair lovingly.

Before Sesshomaru could pull away Inuyasha grasped his brother's wrist and held on tightly. "Can you...Sleep here tonight, Oniisama?" Inuyasha's face was a bit pink but Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

Once comfortable in the bed, Sesshomaru began humming their mother's lullaby again. Making Inuyasha fall into his much needed sleep quickly. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, after he went to sleep Sesshomaru snuck out of the bed and closed the bedroom door. With one last gaze to his sleeping younger sibling, Sesshomaru slipped out of the door and out of the house.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha walked into the class with his brother and everything stopped for a moment. Everyone in the class turned their head to see the two beautiful brother's, the girls blushing and whispering while the boy's were grumbling.

"Inuyasha!" A female voice rang out amongst the children in the room and almost as soon as Sesshomaru could look ahead of him he spotted one of Inuyasha's new friends Kagome.

The older Inu looked to his brother and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Stay here after class Inuyasha. I'll come and get you." He then proceeded to give his blushing brother a peck on the cheek and promptly left.

"Bye, Oniisan." Inuyasha muttered and his brother gave him a small smile before closing the door.

The rest of the classroom was just staring in shock before Kagome turned to yell at the spectators. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" She placed her hands on his slim hips.

"Dude, you need to tell your brother to stop showing his affection in the front of the classroom." Miroku slung his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and sighed, causing Inuyahsa to flinch slightly before chuckling. "You guys need to save it for the bedroom!"

"Miroku!" Sango smacked him on the back audibly and took the blind boy's hand, leading him to the empty seats near the back. "It's fine Inuyasha. I wish I had an older sister or brother to love me like that. Sadly all I have is a stupid younger brother." Sango pouted.

"I wish you had a sister too." Miroku said thoughtfully but the went down to grope Sango's but. "Then it would make a harem of pretty women." He smiled lecherously before getting back handed across the face.

"You just will never learn will you Miroku?" Kagome shook her head but then turned back to Inuyasha. "Did you have fun with us yesterday?" She asked with interest.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "It was fun, thank you."

"Hmm, it didn't feel like your brother was having too much fun though." Kagome pouted. "Tell me, does he have a girlfriend?" She perked up considerably when she asked this.

"N-not that I know of." Inuyasha blushed furiously at the thought of his brother having a girlfriend.

"There's no way a guy like him would want anything except for his wittle baby bwodder! How cute!" Miroku teased and pinched Inuyasha's cheek, making him blush even more. "Ahh, I'm just teasing Inuyasha."

"Don't listen to him Inuyasha. He's just being a jerk right now." Sango pinched Miroku, who yelped in return.

"So he's single?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha responded with a tentative nod.

"Kagome, don't you think getting your new friends brother to be your boyfriend is just a bit odd?" Miroku asked, still rubbing the sore spot that was pinched.

Kagomw looked to be in thought before answering with a shrug. "I guess. Inuyasha, would you mind if I tried to get your brother?" Kagome winked at him.

"A bit. It's a little awkward." Inuyasha chuckled nervously and Kagome frowned.

"Well do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha shook his head furiously and blushed madly.

"I'm sure you had a girlfriend back when you were in Japan right?" Sango asked interested. "You are quite the looker, Inuyasha." She grinned mischeviously. "I'm sure all of the girls and boys were lusting after you."

"Brother would never allow me to have a girlfriend." Inuyasha whispered.

"And why the hell not? You're a 15 year old boy in high school for god's sake! You're in the springtime of your youth!" Miroku looked at him with hard eyes.

"Actually I am 18. I will be turning 19 this year." Inuyasha smiled and laughed a bit but the rest had their eyes wide in shock.

"But...you look about the same age as us! And shouldn't you be in college then?" Kagome said still not believing that her new friend was three years older than her.

"After the accident, I had to have many surgeries for my eyes and I couldn't walk. After I went to a special hospital where they gave me physical therapy. It took me a two years to get out of that chair and to learn braille." Inuyasha explained to the three who just listened intently.

"What about the last year?" Sango asked raising one eyebrow in question.

"Haha, well my brother was a little over protective the last year." Inuyasha blushed and laughed, while Miroku smirked down at him.

"_Was _over protective? He still is way over protective!" Miroku threw his hand up in the air and laughed aloud.

"Miroku shut up! He is not." Kagome said strongly.

"Please Kagome. Last night he wouldn't even let Inuyasha drink the water because he said that it was 'infested with lead'!" Miroku began howling with laughter.

"I don't usually drink the water anyways because I was born with a weak immune system and get sick very easily." Inuyasha blushed and put his head down so it was facing his lap.

"Oh..." Miroku went silent while Kagome and Sango were shooting him death glares before the bell rang and the teacher arrived.

* * *

"So Kagome what're you doing after school today? Maybe we could all hang out and show our new founded friend the town!" Sango asked slapping a hand on the girls desk.

"Even though we were supposed go out on our date tonight, I guess we could bring along the two strays." Miroku smiled and let his hand stray to Sango's breast but before it reached Sango pinched his hand.

"I told you I'm not interested!" Sango yelled harshly before slapping him across the face and turning away haughtily. Miroku crawling back to hold on to her leg and yell nonsense.

"I'm not doing anything after school. What about you Inuyasha? Would you be available to come with us." Kagome asked only to have a much colder voice answer her in return.

"No." Sesshomaru took his younger brother's arm and lifted him to his feet. "We must go home now Inuyasha, I have a lot of paperwork to do that should have been done yesterday." Sesshomaru said to the slightly sad Inuyasha.

"But Sesshomaru, Inuyasha will be with us the entire time." Kagome said good naturedly. Sesshomaru looked her up and down and then to her two friends, Sango who was trying, in vain, to push Miroku off of her leg.

"...No." He said turning around, gathering Inuyasha's things and walking away, little in tow until Inuyasha spoke.

"But I would very much enjoy having them in my company Oniisan, please." Inuyasha pulled the cutest puppy face and the ice around Sesshomaru's heart melted, as always. He could never ssay no to that face.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Get your friends and we will all go to the house so you can 'hang out'." Sesshomaru pushed a stray hair out of his brother's face and smiled. Inuyasha perked up almost instantly and smiled widely.

"Thank you very much Oniisan!" Inuyasha said and then turned to where he heard his friends making noise. He waved his hand to get their attention and when they came over to him he told them the good news with a smile pasted on his face. "You can all come to my house. My brother said that it was all right."

* * *

A/N: Fin! Well that was mostly a filler chapter. Hey guess what guys, this Monday is my birthday! Yes, yes I know 7/11 like the gas station hahaha! Like I haven't heard that one a million and one times. But I think that for my birthday present from all you lovely people reading this should be a nice review. Well constructive criticism is very much appreciated! And I'm so tired right now that I don't even want to proof this chapter. I finished this chapter and another chapter for one of my other stories tonight and I am beat. So I hope you all like the chapter and are having a good summer!

P.S- I'm ignoring all haters from now on.

~Watermelondrea


	4. Chapter 4: Explosion

A/N: And yet another chapter for my lovely readers! Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed :D

WARNING: YAOI! INUCEST

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters but I do own the plot

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

'Background talking or sounds'

_Action_

"Japanese"

* * *

"I thought you said that you lived in a town house." Miroku gazed in wonder at the large house looming over him. "This is a single family home!" Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Hell, this is even bigger than my house." Sango sighed and turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who was opening the door at the moment. "How long have you guys stayed here?" She asked and Sesshomaru made no move to acknowledge her until the door opened.

"Since yesterday." He answered back, guiding his brother to the comfy chair in the Living room, right in front of the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Are you kidding me? This must've taken hours to set up!" Kagome waved her hands dramatically to prove her point.

"Hired help." Sesshomaru droned and went back to taking care of his brother. Miroku looked around the living room. He looked at the television and then furniture and then the various blows and vases lining the walls and came to one conclusion. These people were loaded.

_'Speaking of loaded' _"Damn, I forgot that we have to do that dumb Essay for Latin." He said in annoyance earning two other groans and a sharp glare from Sesshomaru from his choice of words.

Kagome smacked his on the arm and scowled at him. "Way to remind me Miroku." She sighed heavily and sat he things right next to her as she plopped down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"We would have to do it anyways Kagome. No need to get so physical." He grumbled taking a seat to the right of Kagome, with Sango following their lead as she sat at the coffee table as well. "Hey Sesshomaru, do ya have any snacks?" He asked while rubbing his stomach.

"There should be food in the kitchen cupboards, though I do not know what exactly." He answered as he took Inuyasha's books out of his bag and softly guided Inuyasha's hands to the books he held in his hand. Inuyasha felt them for a bit, finding the edge so he could get a good grip on them and when he did he sat them on his lap.

Miroku groaned and took at out his books and a blank sheet of paper, Sango and Kagome mimicked him until everything was out and ready. Miroku cracked his knuckles and looked at the criteria outline with determination. "Hmm...Gah! I can't do it. Sesshomaru can you get me some snacks?" He whined as he stretched out on the table.

Sango face palmed and Inuyasha giggled while Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration with her friend began whining to her new friends brother. "Shut up Miroku, and get your own food!" Kagome smacked him on the head and huffed.

"I'm really sorry about that." Sango said to Sesshomaru who did not look all too amused at being ordered to do something by anyone except for Inuyasha. "He can be a bit of a child sometimes." Sesshomaru only snorted something along the lines of 'sometimes a child' but Sango chose to ignore that.

Just then Sesshomaru's cell phone began ringing and he looked at it curiously. The only person he had given his number to was Inuyasha's emergency phone (Not that Sesshomaru would ever let Inuyasha out of his sight). "Hello?" He said with a strong voice. The living room was silent as everyone watched Sesshomaru's face turn from shock to hatred in a split millisecond. "I told you to never contact me again..." The rest of Sesshomaru's sentence was cut short as he went into the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Miroku mumbled and the two girls at the table shrugged, but Inuyasha had a troubled look on his face but that melted into a smile after he noticed that the silence was still lingering.

"So how about we all start on the homework." Inuyasha said while Miroku sighed over dramatically and put his chin in his palm. The other three ignored his outburst and Inuyasha began talking again. "What are you going to write about Sango?" He asked not really looking in any direction just off into space.

"Since it's on our families I decided to write about my father and how he came about owning the ice cream shop." Sango tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh I know! I'll write about my grandpa and his temple." Kagome quickly wrote down something and then turned back to her friends.

"I guess I'll just make something up. My family isn't very interesting." Miroku sighed and then all three looked to Inuyasha expectingly. Inuyasha seemed to feel their gaze on him and squirmed in his seat.

"I guess I'll write something about my brother." Inuyasha blushed as he thought of his brother's brilliance.

"You really do love your brother don't you." Miroku smiled like he knew something nobody else did.

"W-well yes. Sesshomaru is..." Inuyasha squirmed and before he could finish his thought his brother swaggered in the room and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What am I now, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru grinned as he asked his little brother in that low baritone voice he uses to tease Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed a vibrant red and shook his head saying a silent 'Nothing!' The three just laughed as they watched the brotherly scene unfolding in front of them.

* * *

It was now seven pm. One of the three had finished their paper, Inuyasha, but Kagome and Sango were dangerously close to closing their paper. Miroku was far behind, still in his first paragraph and struggling to catch up.

It was obvious to everyone in the house that Miroku's strong point was definitely _not_ Latin. Miroku growled in frustration and a quick 'Shh!' from Kagome was good enough to make him snap. "ARGH! I CAN'T DO THIS! How are you guys already finished?" He yelled as he pulled on his hair.

Kagome sighed deeply and ran her hand over her face. "Maybe it's because when you wanted to go out to a party, _we_ stayed home and _studied_ for _Latin_!" Kagome snapped right back only to be shushed by Sango this time.

She pointed at the sleeping form of Inuyasha basically passed out on the couch with Sesshomaru cuddling him into his chest. The brother's looked at peace in each others embrace, like innocent sleeping children. Kagome let out a soft 'aww' and Miroku snickered.

Miroku looked around the room, then down at his paper, to the sleeping brother's and then to the closet. Miroku got an evil grin on his face as he tip toed to the closet and opened the door.

"Hey dumbass! You shouldn't snoop around other peoples houses!" Kagome whispered to her friend harshly.

"Yeah I don't think that's a very good idea, Miroku." Sango said as her outstretched hand faltered when Miroku picket out what looked like a home video tape and held it up victory.

"Huzzah! I have discovered the Holy Grail!" Miroku inspected the tape and determined egarly "This must have been watched about a thousand times, look at the tape, it's almost all worn out!" Miroku said with enthusiasm.

"All the more reason not to watch it Miroku." Kagome ground out between her teeth she griped her pencil in a death grip, but she already knew that nothing would get in between her friends new 'treasure' as he would put it.

"Let put this baby in!" Miroku looked under the television's wooden stand for a video cassette player and found one fight under the DVD player. He put the tape in and turned the television on, making sure to lower the volume for the two sleeping brother's on the couch.

"Look that's Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out and gasped audibly. "He looks so, happy." She finished quietly as she watch the fuzzy screen intently.

"_Okay Inuyasha open your first present!" _There was a woman's voice behind the camera speaking excitedly. The three did not have a clue what the people were saying on the screen but they got the jist of it when they say balloons on the chair where a younger Inuyasha sat. The balloons had the number '12' on them so the tree guessed that it was Inuyasha's 12th birthday.

They watched as the younger, brighter, rambunctious version of their sleeping friend opened his presents and thanked what looked like his grandparents and some friends. A younger Sesshomaru appeared on the screen and gave the video Inuyasha a small flat rectangular box. Inuyasha opened it and pulled out a necklace that was probably very worth meaning to Inuyasha because his face lit up on the screen.

The video Inuyasha rose to his feet with a huge smile on his face and bear hugged his brother. They almost fell over but younger Sesshomaru righted them and hugged his brother back whole heartedly. The tender scene between brother's paused and then fuzzed until it was a different setting.

It look as if they were in a living room/ airplane and the quality was much better as well, as if it was taken on a HD camera. The view was from the top of the cabin probably and the three could clearly see the family of four boarding the plane. The mother and father boarding and sitting in the love seat in the back, while the sons sat in the chairs by the window in front of their parents.

There was movement outside of the window but the three had their eyes glued to the brothers. Inuyasha bouncing in his seat slightly and then clutching onto Sesshomaru's arm. And then smushing his face against the glass, which mad all three giggle. Inuyasha then called his brothers name and then suddenly attacked him in the seat by hugging him fiercely. Sesshomaru laughed and Inuyasha laughed.

Everything then moved so fast. To the three guests surprise they saw, or at least they thought they saw Sesshomaru kiss Inuyasha, on the lips! All three's jaw dropped until there was a loud 'Boom!' and then everything went to red flames starting at the back and raking it way up to where the two brother's were at a break neck speed.

The video read stop and the television cut off, they looked to Miroku who the girls thought had the remote. Miroku only shrugged until he turned back and paled visibly. The two girls then looked back and followed Miroku's line of vision to land their eyes on The two brother's very much awake.

Sesshomaru had stopped the video while cradling his sobbing brother in his arms. He turned a cold look mixed with agonizing pain to the three and spoke to them.

"I think you three should leave."

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like the sort chapter? I wanted to make it long but then I was like 'Nah, tha'd be boring filler' So I gave you guys this. As you can see the plot is mixed in with the other little plot bunnies, can you find the right one? ;) Anyways REVIEW, FAVORITE, SHARE WITH FRIENDS, AND ALERT! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! WATERMELONDREA OUT BITCHES :D


End file.
